


Night Performance

by MaximusLove



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gia has Alex do things to her in a kind of performance for their entertainment only. Rated Explicit for adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Gia has Alex do things to her before they make love. Rated Explicit for sex. If you're not into reading that kind of stuff, then please don't read.

Night Performance- A Madagascar 3 Fanfic  
Alex and Gia had been dating ever since Alex and his friends agreed to stay with the circus and travel around the world with them.  
Alex loved Gia.  
He thought that she was the most beautiful, and sexy, feline he had ever met. He thought she was also the most beautiful and sexy feline in the world.  
It has now been a year since Alex and Gia have been dating and Alex decided that now they should take their relationship to another level.  
One night after another one of their amazing performances, the animals headed behind some curtains and towards the boxcars, retiring for the night.  
Alex waited for Gia to walk by and lightly grabbed her wrist.  
“Gia?”  
Gia turned back to face her boyfriend and smiled. “Yes, Alex.”  
Alex smiled.  
Oh, how he loved Gia’s Italian accent.  
Her voice was sexy. Her body looked sexy too, especially whenever she moved.  
All the other animals had gone to the boxcars. Alex and Gia were the only animals who remained in the big circus tent.  
Alex held her paws in his huge ones.  
“We’ve been dating for about a year, right?”  
“Yes, of course. And it has been one of the most happiest years of my life.” Gia answered with a big smile.  
“And, I love you deeply.” Alex said.  
“And I you.” Gia said with a smile.  
“Gia, I’ve been thinking, about taking our relationship to another level.”  
“What do you mean?” Gia asked, looking a little curious.  
At first, Alex didn’t know how to say it, so he just decided to come out with it.  
He looked her in the eyes.  
“I want to make love to you.”  
Gia stared at Alex for what felt like a long time.  
Alex became afraid that he had committed a big mistake.  
But Gia smiled at him.  
“Yes. I want you to make love to me. I’ve wanted you to for weeks now, but I didn’t know how to say it to you. Glad one of us struck up the courage.”  
Alex smiled.  
“But before that, I want you to do things to me.” Gia said with an excited smile.  
“What kinds of ‘things’?” Alex asked, looking a little concerned.  
Gia laughed. “Oh, nothing much disgusting. They’ll sound weird, but I want you to do them to me nonetheless.”  
Alex smiled and he kissed her.  
“Sure thing.”

 

The next night the big circus tent was empty.  
Alex and Gia told the other animals that they would be practicing an act by themselves, alone, and asked not to be disturbed.  
The other animals agreed, not knowing or asking what kind of performance the two would be doing.  
Gia had written a list of all the things she wanted Alex to do to her and he made all the preparations.  
Alex and Gia walked into the big tent alone, which was dark in some parts just for the occasion, and made their way up the stairs of a big, spiraling slide Alex set up.  
They walked up it holding paws.  
They walked up to the top and Gia laid herself down on her stomach.  
With some rope, Alex tied Gia’s paws together behind her back and tied her ankles together.  
He placed her on her back, put a little blue mask over her eyes, and prepared to have her slide down the slide on her back.  
“You sure about this?” Alex asked.  
Gia lifted up her head and smiled.  
“Yes, oh yes I do. I want it to be like a performance of our own, for only ourselves to be a part of and witness as it happens. I want to feel like I’m helpless, like I cannot escape from my love to you and what will come at the end of this strange, yet intriguing performance.”  
Alex nodded and kissed her.  
Then he pushed Gia’s body down the slide and she slide down on her back.  
She let out a happy cry until she landed on her back on a bare mattress.  
A light from way up above shone down on Gia as she lay on the mattress and looked around.  
Then Alex slowly walked out of the darkness wearing a red mask over his eyes, a tall hat, and a black cape with red on the inside.  
“Well, well, well. What have we here? A beautiful and sexy looking female jaguar perhaps?”  
Alex came over and removed the little blue mask off of Gia’s lovely face.  
“Indeed it is!”  
“I may not be able to move, fight you, or run away from you, but I will never love you.” Gia said, playing along with the act she and Alex were doing, as she turned her head away from Alex.  
He placed his paw under her chin and had a good look at her face.  
“My, you are indeed very beautiful and sexy.” He leaned down and gave Gia a passionate kiss on the cheek.  
“But I will make you love me yet!”  
Alex picked up a jar of peanut butter and a knife and proceeded to spread peanut butter all over her face. He put the jar and knife down and commenced to licking the peanut butter off Gia’s face.  
She smiled and laughed a little as she felt Alex’s tongue lick her face for about ten minutes, taking his time with the sexual act.  
Then he put on some music.  
He picked her up from the mattress, stood her up on her feet, placed one of his arms through hers, and danced with her by moving her around like she was manikin.  
He sang how he loved her and thought she was beautiful as he spun her around. He spun Gia around and she started to smile.  
Sometimes he would bring Gia forward to him and kiss her on the lips, kiss her cheek, or any other part of her face, each time with Gia letting out a little giggle.  
He spun her around on a wheel, spun her around on her feet again, and had her land face forward on the bed.  
Then he came over and slapped her butt.  
“Oh.” Gia said out pleasantly, liking that Alex spanked her.  
“So, now are you in love with me?”  
“Mhh, maybe.” Gia said with a sexy smile on her face.  
Alex picked Gia up and set her down on a table two feet away from the bed.  
He licked all over an apple and shoved it into Gia’s mouth.  
Then he commenced to pouring gravy all over Gia, like she was a Thanksgiving meal Alex was about to eat.  
Alex leaned forward and started licking gravy off of Gia’s back, and moving his tongue up to her shoulders and licking them.  
Gia moaned with pleasure.  
She took a bite of the apple in her mouth with the apple falling out, chewed the apple piece, and swallowed it.  
“Love me now?” Alex said.  
“A little.” Gia smiled.  
He picked her up again and shoved her into a cannon.  
He kissed her cheek.  
“You’ll be okay, my dear.” Alex said.  
Then he fired the cannon and a tied up Gia soared through the air laughing with pleasure and landed face forward in some mud.  
Alex ran over and commenced to rolling Gia around in the mud until she was completely covered in it, from head to toe.  
Alex leaned down and gave Gia a big, wet, sloppy kiss.  
“My, what a dirty girl you are.” Alex said, wiping the mud from his mouth.  
“Indeed I am.” Gia said smiling.  
Alex placed a hook from a crane into the rope that bound Gia’s feet together and had her muddy body lifted up into the air and moved her until she was above a tank of water.  
With a press of a button, Gia was dropped into the water and raised back up, no longer muddy but dripping wet.  
Then Alex turned on a giant fan that blew a huge gust of wind at the female jaguar until she was dry.  
While it was happening, Gia was laughing from the excitement.  
Alex turned the fan off and had the crane stop and hold Gia over a small net.  
He had the crane quickly lower Gia and she fell onto the net.  
Alex came over and took the hook out of the rope that bound Gia’s feet together.  
He picked her up again and brought her back over to the bed.  
He stood her up before the bed, with her back to him.  
“Do you love me now?”  
Gia looked back at him and smiled. “I submit, I do love you.”  
“That’s all I needed to hear.”  
Then Alex pushed her down onto the bed and rolled her onto her back.  
He commenced to rubbing Gia’s feet, getting her to purr loudly out of enjoyment.  
Then he started licking her feet.  
Gia laughed as she felt Alex’s tongue between her toes.  
Then he stood before Gia lying on the bed.  
“You ready?” Alex said with a sexy smile of his own.   
Gia smiled at him in a sexy way. “Yes, Alex my love.”  
Then she laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes, still smiling a sexy smile.  
“Now make love to me.”  
Alex stripped his costume off and pounced down onto Gia’s body.  
He rapidly kissed Gia’s face as she laughed and pressed his groin against hers.  
Gia moaned pleasantly as Alex began to hump her. She could feel Alex’s length entering her slowly with each hump. Then he was inside her.  
Alex continued with his pace and Gia moaned out his name. “Oh, Alex. Alex, yes. Yes, yes, yes!” She cried.  
Soon Alex could feel the pressur building up n his groin.  
“G-G-Gia, I’m coming.”  
Gia smiled, excited at the thought of receiving Alex’s seed.  
“Then come, Alex. I happily await you.”  
Alex kept goin; both his and Gia’s hearts were beating very fast. Alex dived in one more time and roared lightly as he came in fast and hot.  
Gia’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.  
After Alex was finished , he got off and had Gia lie on her stomach so he could make love to her from behind.  
Gias gripped a wooden board resting on some concrete blocks at the head of the bed with her teeth, an idea proposed by Alex (who’d thought that Gia sounded sexy when she had held onto a wooden platform with her teeth when he was teaching her how to trapeze for the first time, thinking that it was part of trapezing).  
Gia gripped the wooden board with her teeth as Alex made love to her from behind.  
Gia gripped the board hard with her teeth and groaned out in sexual pleasure.  
Alex made love to Gia repeatedly, from front and behind, and kissed and licked her face numerous times.  
She kissed Alex back, but not as many times as he was kissing her.  
Eventually while lying on her back, Gia became tired and feel asleep.  
She could feel Alex licking her neck as she dozed off.

 

Gia woke up a few hours later.  
Her paws were still tied behind her back and her feet were still tied together too.  
She saw Alex asleep with his head on her shoulder and she smiled.  
She kissed his face and he instantly woke up, smiling at his beloved girlfriend.  
“You made love to me so beautifully.” Gia said smiling.  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
“Immensely.” Gia said with a big nod of her head.  
“I enjoyed it too” Alex said.  
He kissed her mouth and licked her teeth with his tongue.  
He looked down at her and smiled.  
Gia smiled back as Alex was lying on top of her.  
He kissed her again.  
“I love you, Gia.”  
Gia smiled.  
“I love you too, Alex.”  
Then Alex silenced her with a long and passionate kiss.  
THE END


End file.
